


After The Fall

by Lord_Robbie



Series: The new Arrowverse [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Violence, gender bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Sequel to the Twenty Five, Barry Allen learns about the Outsiders, a group led by the mysterious Cobalt Blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Outsiders

**Author's Note:**

> Ye Cast of Characters  
> Barry Allen  
> Iris West  
> Eddie Thawne  
> Edward Nygma/Cobalt Blue  
> Magenta  
> Topman a.k.a The Top  
> Shado Fei  
> Bette Sans Souci/Plastique
> 
> Inspired by the works of BridgetMcKennitt and Afterandulasia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Flash must deal with a metahuman group called the Outsiders. Are they friends or foes?

"There are two armoured trucks being robbed at Kent Street. Looks like Captain Cold is back!" declared Cisco. Barry Allen was gone before Caitlyn Snow could make a remark about his comments. Captain Cold, the man who had murdered the guard that Barry couldn't save. Captain Cold, the man who had almost killed him. His enemy Captain Cold that Barry hated almost as much as the Man in Yellow. Barry was now moving at his top speed of 1,300 miles/hr or 2092 km/hr. He felt the ground vibrate under him before he fell, sliding the final mile to the road. He managed to rise unto his knees, his body aching but already rapid healing. What he saw stunned him.

There were 4 metahumans there. A man dressed in blue who had Captain Cold wrapped in metal, a man in green who had another man in handcuffs, a woman who was dressed in purple somehow manipulating two vans back into place. And a fourth man using flames to smooth out the holes in the road. A man dressed in red and yellow. Barry recognised that man despite his mask as Firestorm. Firestorm was also known as Ronald Raymond, the fiancé of Dr Caitlyn Snow. The man in blue rose his hand and pavement grew and extended over the flames allow the road to be as even as Barry had ever seen.

"In the name of the Underground City of Central City, you are hereby arrested for crimes against the city of Central City! You have the rights to appeal or to an attorney, which may be provided to you if you do not have one. You have the right to remain silent, if you choose to waive that right, what you say will be held against you in the Underground Court. If you would like to exercise your right of appeal, you will be held in a containment area without the possibility of bail. I accept that you understand these rights as I have dictated to you! Topman, you know how to proceed!" he declared. The man in green approached Captain Cold and began vibrating. Captain Cold tried to resist before his eyes seemed to slide out of focus. Their leader in blue held out his hand and a hole of blue light appeared.

"Outsiders Vanish!" he declared as the sirens rang out. A smoke bomb blocked Barry's sight as the sirens got closer. Barry took off, through the smoke. The entire group had vanished along with the two criminals. Barry managed to get back to S.T.A.R Labs, clutching at his belly. "Barry, what happened to you?" gasped Caitlyn as Barry staggered into their lab. "How...bad do I look?" asked Barry. "Dude, did you go toe to toe with a meta human made of brick?" asked Cisco, worried. Barry looked at a mirror, handed to him by Caitlyn. His face had been damaged with bloody bruising and he had cuts through his suit around his stomach and legs.

"You need to heal, Mr Allen! Your injuries are quite severe! You need to tell us what happened." expressed Dr Harrison Wells. Barry nodded, before revealing "It was a group of metahumans! They called themselves the Outsiders....Ronnie was with them!" Caitlyn said nothing as Barry lay down on the experimental table as Caitlyn took some samples of his blood. "We'll need to investigate these so called 'Outsiders' thoroughly. Was there anyone you recognised other than Ronnie?" asked Dr Wells.

Barry shook his head. As usually happened, his phone rang. "Hi Joe; yeah, I have no idea what...Wait, who said that I was sick and wouldn't be coming to work?" demanded Barry. "Who the hell is Dr Daniel Brickwell? Wait, Interpol? What has...?" Dr Wells rolled in and put Barry's phone on speaker, despite Barry’s protest. “Please proceed; Detective!” interrupted Dr Wells. “Dr Daniel Brickwell is an Interpol agent who has taken possession of all the files relating to the Flash, the Man in Yellow and the explosion caused by Bette Sans Souci!” answered Detective West.

"Sir, you can't let them do this!" protested Eddie Thawne. "They have the signatures of Governor, the Mayor, the Commissioner and the Directors of the FBI and ARGUS on this order, Detective. It isn't up to me, now you will give them what they want!" ordered Captain Singh. "There is no need for concern, Captain. Our officers have already taken what we need. Good day to you!" declared Chief Inspector Brickwell. Eddie Thawne continued to protest as Brickwell and Akram led their people out of the building. "We still must visit Detective West's daughter and find out what she knows about him!" whispered Akram, fiercely.

"You need to remain professional." warned Brickwell. "Even though he tried to murder my pregnant wife and he destroyed my father and my people, I have no intention to remain otherwise!" hissed Akram. "Your wife is healing with the Twenty Five in the regeneration chambers that Cobalt has provided. She will be fine!" remarked Brickwell. "But he refuses to heal my father!" responded Akram.

“Ra's Al-Ghul helped the Gargoyle murder the Twenty Five! He was involved in the near death of the pregnant Shado Fei. He was 657 years old. And Cobalt has stated that we can't risk the Man in Yellow finding us. He wiped out the league at Nanda Parbat on his own! His speed was measured at an unheard of 5,000 km/hr! Even the Leader can't move at that speed! That is why we can’t risk getting the bodies and being discovered by him!” pointed out Brickwell.

“Let us speak to Iris West! I have no desire for further discussions in this matter with a close minded man like you!” spat Nyssa Al-Ghul also known as Nyssa Akram and Nyssa Raatko. Brickwell sighed as they drove to the Jitters Cafe. Why had he been lumbered with the assassin as a partner? He would much rather be with his regular partner Roscoe Dillon-Topman, an evolved human with the powers of vibration and mental manipulation. Roscoe could be funny despite his tragic past.

Al-Ghul was just another traditional human serial murderer. But there was nothing he could do about it. Cobalt Blue was the ranking officer of the Outsiders as Detective Chief Superintendent Edward Nygma. Cobalt Blue had ordered Brickwell to take Nyssa as his partner, both for her and other people’s protection. Meanwhile Magenta was busy, analysing the data they had. He often envied Francis Kane’s gifts. Magnetic and Metallic Manipulation were tremendous abilities to possess.

She could even use the electrical or blood flow of people to interpret or disrupt thought patterns. She and Topman were the lead interrogators of the group. Meanwhile he was stuck babysitting Nyssa. Finally they arrived at Jitters. They walked in calmly, assessing the situation. There were 5 waitresses, more than enough to cover Iris’ shift. Brickwell approached her. “Hi I’m Iris, what can I get you two?” she enquired, slightly amused. Brickwell showed her his badge. “Chief Inspector Dr Daniel Brickwell and this is my lesbian partner, Lt. Col Nyssa Akram of Pakistani Intelligence! We would like a word, Ms West. Immediately!” he declared. Iris immediately handed over her apron to another waitress who agreed to take her shift. “Now, Ms West!” he began as they ascended the stairs to the roof. “Tell us about your friend the Flash!”

"I...I don't know anything about..." "We know you do!" hissed a hostile Nyssa, showing a photo of Iris with the Flash. "We no longer have contact!" answered Iris. "He and I have an enemy in common, The Man in Yellow! What do you know of him?" demanded Nyssa. "I don't..." "Stop lying! He murdered my father and wounded my pregnant wife!" roared Nyssa. "Lt. Col Akram, please check the top of the stairs. Now!" ordered Brickwell. Nyssa stared hatefully at Iris before leaping up the stairs. "Your partner's crazy!" exclaimed Iris. "I know." answered Brickwell. "I'm sorry to hear about her family, though!" expressed Iris. "Her wife is recuperating and she had to explain to her eldest daughter Laurel that her grandfather was murdered. You are being trusted to keep that to yourself!" he advised.

"Ok, Detective!" responded Iris, nervously. "How long have you known that Barry Allen is the Leader? I mean that Dr Barry Allen is the Flash?" Iris' eyes widened before stating "How did you find out?" "That is not important. Please tell me when you learned that Barry Allen is the Flash." repeated Brickwell. "I figured it out when you just told me." she responded. Brickwell paused, watching her carefully. He had always been better at taking down villains than interrogation or talking to witnesses. He nodded, acknowledging his mistake. "What did Dr Allen say to you, Ms West? Please don't make me call back Ms Raatko!" he enquired. "I thought you said her name was Akram?" exclaimed Iris. Brickwell sighed. He was a biochemist, geneticist and professional mercenary, but he was a terrible detective!

"Please answer the question!" he demanded, forcefully this time. "Only to stay out of his way and that there were others like him!" answered Iris. "I will need you to come with me. It's for your protection, in case the Man in Yellow threatens your life again!" "Wait who is this man in Yellow and since when did he threaten me?" she demanded, angrily. "So your father didn't inform you that he threatened to kill you if he continued the Nora Allen case. How interesting. What does Eddie Thawne know about the Flash, other than his existence?" continued Brickwell. "He doesn't know anything. Now who is this guy threatening to..."

"We must leave! Cobalt informs me that the Furies are on their way led by his daughter, Kali Barca!" declared Nyssa. "How many?" he asked. "Six, including Erin Jade Merchant!' warned Nyssa. "Get Ms West to the safe house! I will follow you! Now go!" he responded. Nyssa took Iris and leapt down the stairs. Dr Daniel Brickwell quickly ascended to the top of the stairs. Erin Jade Merchant (http://www.writing.com/main/interact/item_id/1965793-The-Male-Gender-Bent-Club), the powerful sorceress, was there to greet him. Four other Furies were with her. Daniel Brickwell knew he was going to die. But that didn't matter. He was serving the Leader, Dr Barry Allen. That was all that mattered.

"Ok, so we have to find out more about this Dr Daniel Brickwell and Lieutenant Colonel Akram! Cisco, can you get Felicity on the phone?" "Already on it!" declared Cisco to Barry. "Mr Allen, Ms Smoak may expect this call to be about Mr Queen!" observed Harrison Wells. "We will find Oliver! Wherever he is, we will find him. He went missing for 5 years, so an absence of 5 weeks is nothing!" Barry reminded him. Harrison nodded, but it didn't change Barry's concern. Oliver Queen was his mentor and he hated the idea that he could be hurt somewhere or worse with no way to get to him.

"Cassie, stop it! Cisco, do you have info about Oliver?" demanded Felicity, surprising Cisco with her initial giggling. "No, we don't! Who's that, Felicity?" asked Barry. "That would be my girlfriend Cassandra Cain! Now what can you tell me about Oliver?" she repeated, frustrated. "We need information about a Dr Daniel Brickwell and a lesbian member of Pakistani intelligence Lt Col Nyssa Akram!” stated Barry. “Nyssa Al-Ghul is second-in-command of the League of Assassins. She is the heir of the Demon who often assumed the identity of Pakistani intelligence Lt Col Nyssa Akram. She was also married to your friend the Canary!” revealed Cassandra.

“Wait, Sara and Nyssa were married?” asked Felicity. “In Amsterdam, during the routine of dealing with a narcotics supplier!” responded Cassandra. “Babe, we have totally different views of routine!” answered Felicity. “Brickwell is the name of an Interpol agent who provided forensic and scientific support to the legendary enemies of the Demon’s the Twenty Five.” added Cassandra. “Wait Edward Nygma’s Twenty Five?” enquired Felicity. “The same, my love!” answered Cassandra. “Felicity, I need context please!” requested Barry. "Before the whole thing with our friendly Deathstroke, Slade Wilson, we were attacked by a powerful metahuman called Cobalt Blue. His real name was Interpol Technical Analyst Edward Nygma and he worked in a powerful Interpol cell called The Twenty Five!"

Flashback:  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/1530494/chapters/3238274

“So what exactly happened after he said the Canary must die?” asked Cisco. “Well after that…” “Barry, we have a report of a fight above Jitters!” declared a worried Caitlyn. “Iris!” cried Barry as he raced away. His injuries slowed him down, but he pressed on quickly. All he could think about was getting to Iris in time. He sped past the people gathered outside the café, anxiously waiting for the police. His eyes widened when he made his way to the roof. There were the remains of a man apparently made out of bricks. He looked around for any sign of what had happened and saw an ID. He couldn’t believe what it said. “Guys, I’ve found Dr Daniel Brickwell. Or what’s left of him. Looks like he was a metahuman, but there’s no sign of Iris!” he cried. “M-my l-l-lead…” Barry turned to see the largest piece of Dr Brickwell, his head and torso, cough up blood. Pieces of rock on his head peeled away as more blood poured like wine. 

“Hey! Hey it’s ok! Just relax, you’re going to be fine!” lied Barry. “I-Iris w-w-with Ny-Ny “cough”!” he spat out more of the contents of his lungs, the red liquid covering Barry. “Don’t talk, I’ll get you help!” declared Barry, picking up the contents of the ailing man and running at full speed back to STAR LABS. “Guys, I need your…” Barry noted that Brickwell had completely reformed as he coughed up more blood, his brick body peeling away to reveal a very thin, frail human body. “Get him on an operating table, NOW!” yelled Caitlyn.

“How is he?” asked Barry. “His wounds are substantial. He has two punctured lungs, internal bleeding on his stomach and heart and one of his kidneys has been ruptured. If he wasn’t a metahuman, he would have died. He doesn’t heal as quickly as you do. Honestly, I don’t think he has any chance of survival. Sorry, Barry!” replied Caitlyn. Barry shook his head in frustration. “We will find Ms West, Mr Allen! We just must continue with what we know. Dr Brickwell was travelling…” “He was travelling with an assassin, Nyssa Al-Ghul! An assassin who has Iris! God knows what…” “Okay, sorry to interrupt you guys, but there is a breach in the Containment Centre!” interrupted Cisco.

“Nimbus!” declared Barry as he sped off to where the Mist was held. To his horror, the cell was empty. He searched the cell for any evidence. He quickly located a smart phone and note. “Do not worry, my Leader! We have taken Brother Mist to the Slab for processing. We will take care of Sister Iris, while Brother Brick recuperates in your care. We have left this phone, so we can reach you. Yours Sincerely, Detective Chief Superintendent Cobalt Blue!” “It seems that Mr Nygma has left you with a means of communication! This suggests he doesn’t pose a threat to Ms West. We should call Ms Smoak to discover more about the phone!” suggested Dr Wells. “Good idea, Dr…” The smart phone chose this moment to ring. Barry answered it and heard a cool voice. “Greetings, my leader!”


	2. The Underground City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry learns the fate of Oliver Queen

"Wow! God, I love this lesbian thing! It's just so without the drama!" declared Thea Merlyn-Queen. "I'd be offended, but I don't care enough. And yeah, it was pretty good!" agreed Cindy 'Sin' Jensen, Thea's lover. "Now remind me again why don't you move in with me?" asked Thea, again. "God, Princess! We already discussed this! Your brother freaks me out!" declared Sin getting off Thea's belly. Thea giggled before tripping her back. "Hey! Enough with the ninja moves already!" protested Sin, halfheartedly. "I don't know when my brother will get back from his self-discovery thing! But this is my home and you are staying!" she replied. "Is that an order, Queen?" responded Sin, smirking. "Consider it more, a demand from your future wife!" answered Thea, biting her lip as she ran her hands through Sin's spiky hair.

"I told you about my parents, right? They aren't the easiest people!" pointed out Sin. "They'll just have to get used to me! Now I think it's sleep time!" declared Thea. "You're not going to knock me out again, are you? Cause it's getting harder to wake up!" "You're a real cute wuss, Sin!" exclaimed Thea. "Is that a challenge, Lady Queen?" responded Sin, raising her hands. "You've already lost!" declared Thea, attacking Sin's flanks. As often or rather always happened, Sin surrendered as her naked body was unable to handle Thea' advanced tickling skills. Sin collapsed on Thea, who stroked her back. "I love your ass! It's just so perfect!" exclaimed Thea, massaging and squeezing Sin's cheeks. Sin moaned contentedly. She loved being loved. But exhaustion quickly took its toll as she passed out. Thea beamed at her sleeping girlfriend, before she noticed the picture of her dead ex-boyfriend Roy Harper. She ignored it and kissed Sin again. "I won't make the same mistake again! I won't leave you!" declared Thea.

"So, I'm speaking to Cobalt Blue?" asked Barry. "You are, my Leader!" answered Cobalt. "Where's Iris?" he demanded. "Ms West is in protective custody, my Leader. She is perfectly safe." "I want to talk to her!" Barry insisted. "I am afraid Mayor Metamorpho has strictly forbidden me to grant that request. Commissioner John Stewart would like to see you as soon as possible!" revealed Cobalt, his voice seemed regretful. "Do you know where the Arrow is?" questioned Barry. "He is healing from the wounds he received in battle with the Man in Yellow! We are currently investigating possible links between Malcolm Merlyn and the Man in Yellow." stated Cobalt. "Why are you helping Nyssa, Nygma? I thought that you..." "My name is Chief Superintendent Cobalt Blue, Ms Smoak! And the Man in Yellow is an ally of my great enemy, the Joker! I learned that Oswald Cobblepot, the mobster, was the provider of that information not the Canary. It hasn't changed the fate of the late Ra's Al-Ghul! Equally at the time of her injuries, Sarah Lance was expecting Ms Raatko's child." interrupted Cobalt.

"Whoa, wait! Sara was pregnant?" "Correction, she is pregnant! You were deceived, the body you buried was not Sara Lance's. I prepared a fake body and you buried that one. Sister Canary is healing from her wounds. Along with 29 other injured individuals who are recuperating!" corrected Cobalt. "Canary's alive? Where are they?" demanded Barry. "Commissioner Stewart has forbidden me to release that information. I am sending you contact details for you to reach him directly. The Underground City longs for its hero to emerge! Walk with the evolved, my Leader!" concluded Nygma before the phone went dead. "So Cobalt isn't the leader, this Commissioner Stewart is? Or is it Mayor Metamorpho? This is so confusing!" declared a worried Felicity. "I recall that there was a Colonel John Stewart, who was both a US Military officer and an architect in charge of rebuilding several villages in Afghanistan. The Demon viewed him as a major threat as he was a known ally to his son-in-law, ARGUS and the CIA. He disappeared around a year ago!" answered Cassandra. "Ms Smoak, can you..."

"Colonel John Alan Stewart, born in Chicago, Illinois on the 7th January, 1970. Graduated saude cum laude at Brown University with a Double Masters in Architecture and Engineering in 1990 and immediately joined the army. Looks like he served in the closing stages of the first Gulf War, Afghanistan and Iraq and disappeared on the day of the Particle Accelerator Incident in Central City.  He has a half-sister Jade Scott, but his father Robert and mother Alana are both deceased as is his step father Alan Scott Sr...his half-brother was one of the Twenty Five!" exclaimed Felicity. "Ok, so the Colonel is Cobalt's boss and he probably...." Barry Allen was again interrupted by a phone call. "Cobalt?" he asked. "Deputy Commissioner Allen, this is the Green Spectre, Colonel Commissioner John Alan Stewart, your superior officer calling. I understand that you were to call me!" declared a powerful, booming voice.

"Shado Fei and Sister Plastique have awoken!" declared Francis Kane a.k.a Magenta. Cobalt nodded and turned his attention to the chambers. If Plastique and Shado could awake, then perhaps his friends could finally return. Then he would be able to free Slade for his friend Grant. He watched with baited breath as Shado emerged from her chamber. She stumbled, only to be caught by Cobalt. She began coughing violently before blood poured from her throat. Cobalt moved immediately, using the water he kept in his pouch. Shado shivered as her head wound began clearing. A gasp led to a naked Sister Plastique emerging from her chamber. She was still purple as Cobalt reached for her head. The healing water covered Plastique as he focused his energy manipulation power to activate a form of chi blocking. He felt intense pain coming from his ribs and abdomen, but ignore it for the present. The voice of the Dark Spirit roared in his ear, but he resisted as he had when it tried to get him to murder Oliver Queen and his friends.

He turned to Plastique as he continued to heal Shado. "Sister Plastique, you have medical training do you not?" he asked. The good Sergeant nodded. "You will learn about where you are if you take this pregnant woman to a bed and help her deliver." he revealed. She nodded, catching Shado as she fell into her arms. "She....she's not exploding!" expressed Plastique, happily. "Take her, my sister! She is with child!" roared Cobalt as Magenta took him. Brother Clay and Sister Maetrix took Plastique to the medical room, where they could be attended to. "It worked, Edward!  But you're hurt!" exclaimed Magenta. "I am Cobalt, this is nothing!" declared Edward as he healed himself, his eyes turning purple before he regained control. "Is...is that thing still hurting you?" asked Magenta, worried. "Fear not Magenta, I am fine!" he declared. It was a lie naturally, but it would serve little point at worrying her. To his irritation, Nyssa Raatko and her eldest child Lauren entered the room, looking angered and demanding.

"Do you have any news?" interrupted Laurel, breaking up Felicity's smooching with Cassandra. "Before we got cut off and so far, unable to get the connection back; we learnt that Cobalt Blue has Oliver and Sarah. His boss Colonel Stewart broke our connection to STAR LABS, but he is talking now to Barry." answered Felicity. "So, Oliver and Laurel are alive!" exclaimed Laurel. Even though she was back with Oliver, it was still hard to see her ex girlfriend Felicity with her new girlfriend. She suspected that Cassandra was underage. But she wasn't going to break up Felicity's happiness. "Any news from John?" she asked. "He is still with ARGUS right now!" revealed Felicity. Laurel nodded, she knew how hard John had taken Roy's death. Roy had just been cured of Mirakiru, but John had been unable to save him from that Russian cow. At least Nyssa had been able to take out Isabel Rochev.

"Yeah, but Barry is negotiating now with this Outsiders Group. Palmer is on his way, here!" explained Felicity. Laurel didn't like Ray Palmer. He tried unsuccessfully to seduce Felicity, almost kissed her. He was also a bit of a nutjob with his body armour and chemicals. Nevertheless without John Diggle or Oliver, Cassandra needed professional backup while Laurel was learning. She wished she could tell her father, but Captain Lance was still in recovery, having completed his 3rd surgery in as many weeks. He was still adjusting to having a granddaughter who he hadn't met. Laurel Talia Raatko had sent her namesake aunt a letter as well. Laurel badly wanted to see her little niece, wherever she was. How Sarah could go back after learning that Ra's Al Ghul faked Laurel's death for so many years was beyond her. Although that was probably amongst the reasons she went back, Nyssa being the other. Nyssa Raatko, her sister's lover!

Clearly both sisters enjoyed similar tastes. Except Laurel Dinah Lance truly loved only two men. And she believed for the last 5 weeks, she had lost them both. "Did Cobalt mention how bad their injuries were?" she asked. "Oliver Queen is the half brother of his friend Connor Hawke. I doubt that he would allow any harm to befall him!" reassured Cassandra. Robert Queen had produced no less than 7 illegitimate children. Connor Hawke was simply one of the more successful ones. She still remembered Oliver's reaction to his Japanese half-sister Yakuza assassin Yuriko Tamaru. Especially after she tried to murder him. Once again the spectre of Robert Queen hang heavy in the air. "You mustn't fear, Laurel. Remember that Nyssa Raatko is a formidable warrior. She would never allow anyone to harm either her daughter or her wife Sarah!" remarked Cassandra. "What do you mean her wife?" shrilly gasped Laurel, shocked by this pronouncement.

"Shado Fei gave birth to twins. She is naming them Robert Thomas and Emiko Sarah Queen-Fei." revealed Sister Matrix. "And sister Plastique?" he asked. "She is well, tending to the mother and children!" answered Matrix. Cobalt nodded, satisfied. He turned to Nyssa, glaring at him hatefully. "Where is Sarah?" she demanded. "As I said before, she is still in recovery! The fact remains that already two of the wounded have awaken. Be patient and she will return to you!" replied Cobalt, his anger barely under control. "I expect AHHH!!!" cried Nyssa Raatko.


	3. The secret of Cobalt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Eddie's arrival at STAR LABS, Barry learns of Cobalt's dark secret

Detective Eddie Thawne had found himself in many tights spots over the years. Gunfights, severe gun wounds and being taken hostage. And that was only in the last year. The meta human called the Flash had almost killed him. But waking up with a splitting headache on the way to finding his live-in girlfriend Iris surpassed that, mainly because he was in a dark room and bound in chains. Actual metal chains wrapped around his body impeding all movement. "So you are awake, inferior!" came a voice in the Shadows. "What is this? Let me go now!" commanded an angry Detective. There was no response from the voice, which Eddie identified both as British and female.

"Who are you?" demanded Eddie. "Your future, inferior! Your future!" replied the voice. Eddie was about to respond, before feeling a deep sharp pain in his shoulder. The pain grew in intensity making Eddie scream. He could feel his bones crack and regrow. All he could see was red. Then images began to reform. He saw evil men with twisted faces attacking young girls. He saw the terror, their pleas as these monstrous devils rip at their clothes devouring and violating them. He tried to help them, he desperately ran with his fists flying and his legs pumping, but he failed. He could hear their cries as the monsters caught him from behind. All he could feel was pain. The monsters were all around him, hitting him, kicking him and then....penetration!

He screamed before realising the lights were on. He was alone and....the chains had partly ripped. He struggled and they fell apart like paper. He got up....and then bellowed in anguish. He forced himself off the metal slab again, his arms extended to help him regain his centre of balance. But no matter how much he shook his head, the nightmare was still real. Below him were actual breasts and as he trailed his hand below them down to that most intimate of areas, he felt not a rigid organ; but an open lip of skin. He looked around for a mirror or something to confirm this nightmare. He quickly located what he wanted and recoiled. The face that stared back was that of a tall blonde woman. He searched for something, any kind of explanation. That was when he found the shirt and jeans.

She dressed quickly, the sandals fitting on her new soft feet. Examining the jeans for ID, she found something horrifying. Her wallet now had her police ID as Detective Edwina Thawne. The birth day was the same and there was a picture of Iris with her...but as the new female her. "I have to call Joe!" she thought. She noticed something out of the corner of her eyes. She craned her neck, seeing a handbag, just above her. She crouched down and leapt up, hoping to knock it down. Instead she grabbed it as she flew past it, almost touching the roof before coming down. The ground gave way beneath her feet as a hole formed where she landed.

She pulled herself up, amazed to realise she was unhurt. She shook her head, thinking only to get out of this damn building. She finally spotted the door. She reached for the handle and the door soared into the air held up solely by her right hand. The Detective threw it away, shaking from the situation. Edwina left through the hole created by the door's vacation and looked around. It was in the warehouse district. She checked the contents of the handbag, finding her Mag along with a smart phone. She spun around when she heard something. Five men were approached her with knives, evil grins on their faces. "Hi baby, want a ride?" grinned the leader. "I'm a cop, loser!" roared Edwina, an unnatural anger filling her. The men sniggered at her, their leader declared "And what a pretty cop, you are..."

But he wouldn't finish his sentence as Edwina set him flying. The stunned men recoiled slightly as the Detective pounced. She launched a roundhouse kick, causing the leftmost criminal to fly. A fist to the throat left the man to his right hitting another building. The remaining men tried to charge her, falling to a sweep and shove respectively. Edwina set upon the leader, holding him in the air by his neck. "And what were you snickering about, inferior?" she smirked as the man gasped, unable to free himself. Gaining control, Edwina dropped him, he hit the ground with a thud, gasping and wheezing before his eyes closed. Edwina checked him and began dialing numbers. "Eddie! Where the hell are you, man?" demanded Joe. "I'm in the warehouse district near Gardiner Street! I know my voice is weird, but get here now with an ambulance! I injured 5 thugs!" replied Edwina. "Sit tight, partner, I'm on my way!" declared Detective Joe West. Edwina went to check the others. All 5 men were bleeding and badly hurt. "What's happening to me?" wondered Edwina.

"Uh, I'm sorry, sir. I was going to..." "Mr Allen, I don't have time for going to! All you need to know about Ms West, is that she is safe! Now how is Brickwell?" demanded Colonel John Alan Stewart. "He is in a pretty bad state, Sir. He was badly..." "Is he alive, Mr Allen?" demanded the Colonel. "For now, sir!" replied Barry, a little unsettled by this man. "I will inform Nygma, who will make contact with you! Otherwise, I am occupied, don't bother me again!" he exclaimed, before the line went dead. "Okay, that guy's rude!" exclaimed Cisco. "Regardless of his rudeness, Cisco; the question remains how much can we trust Colonel Stewart? We must deduce his endgame." A phone call prevent further discussions. "Joe, what is it?" asked Barry. "DId you find Iris?" enquired Joe. "We know that an Interpol allied Colonel has her and it has something to with a metahuman vigilante group called the Outsiders!" answered Barry. "Fantastic, more metahumans! You need to get to the Industrial District immediately. Something has happened to Eddie. get there now!"

"Cobalt, stop!" cried Magenta as she tried to stop Ngyma from asphyxiating Nyssa. Her daughter screamed as Nyssa struggled to breathe as the air left her body. Nygma heard that familiar voice as rage filled him. "Kill her, Edward! Kill her before she kills you!" Cobalt screamed "NO!" in reply as he dropped Nyssa. Her daughter leapt into her parent's arms, trying to help her breathe. "Are you ok, Edward?" asked Magenta, tenderly. She tried to take his hand, but Nygma withdrew it. "I am fine! We have work to do!" he declared. "Cobalt, we have a situation! A police detective has been altered into a Fury! The Leader is there!" exclaimed a tall, dark skinned man. "Thank you, Dr Arrah! Magenta assemble a team! The Outsiders are needed once again!"

"IS ANYONE THERE?" yelled Iris West. "Not so loud, kid! I'm here!" came a voice behind her. Iris spun around to see a black haired girl wearing a leather jacket. "I'm Shawna, Shawna Baez! But you can call me Port! I'm a teleporter!" explains the girl. "Iris!" Iris West introduced herself, shaking the girl's hand. "So how are you enjoying, the Underground? My cousin hates it! He wishes he was still ordinary Doctor Jan Arrah, not a guy who can change elements and fly! He is a lot like Dr Stein that way...or he was." stated Shawna, her facial expression changing to sad. "I just want to go home! I don't know where the Underground is or how I got here..." "Settle down, kid. You are here because the Commissioner wants you here. Hopefully you will get to go back soon. Just relax and let's watch some tv!" she proposed, do a strange movement with her index finger and thumb. A television turned on automatically.

Barry Allen raced to the Industrial District, his mind racing with thoughts. Oliver was alive, but where? The Outsiders had Iris, but where? What happened to Iris' boyfriend Eddie? So many questions, he had as he sped towards his destination. He raced around the district, looking for Eddie. What he found was a fist that sent him flying. He landed with a thud, bouncing into a wall. He staggered to his feet as a tall, blonde woman bored down on him. "You tried to kill me FLASH! I won''t let you take Iris from ME!" she cried as she landed a fist into the Flash's jaw. He broke through the wall, his jaw felt dislocated. All he could feel was pain as the outlines of a tall woman with a rock in her hands approached him. "Barry, you need to run! BARRY!" cried Caitlyn Snow as the blonde prepared to crush him. The rock flew out of the girls' hand as she began clutching her head. A flame attack sent her flying as water covered Barry. He felt warm as if the water was somehow healing him. He heard a loud explosion, not far from where he was. 


End file.
